


CAKE

by AliraMaxwell



Series: Sweet Sex [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dominant Bucky Barnes, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Food Kink, Food Porn, Food Sex, Lemon, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Up all night to get Bucky, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7334920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliraMaxwell/pseuds/AliraMaxwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You bake a cake for Bucky for his birthday, but he isn't too into sweets. He has other ideas on what you can do for his birthday.</p><p>The problem?</p><p>He always shares his presents with Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CAKE

**Author's Note:**

> This is easily the most vulgar thing I have ever written.

It was March 10th, and you were in the kitchen baking a cake. It was the most important day in history, and you were working your ass off to celebrate. You worked on spreading the icing evenly over the cake, noting the tower of candle boxes close to your arm.

You made a complete mess of the kitchen island in the apartment your boyfriend shared with Steve. You had baking instruments and ingredients everywhere, and there was a litter of batter over the tile where you missed pouring into the pan.

The door to the kitchen swung open and Bucky walked through with a bit of swagger, cargo pants slung low on his hips, and a thin wife beater covering his perfect chest. He smiled at you, walking over and grabbing your neck and pulling you away from your work and crashing his lips on yours.

You smiled into his kiss and wrapped your arms up around his neck. He bit your lower lip and pulled away from you, “Hello, doll.”

“Happy Birthday, Baby.” You say to him and kiss him long and deep.

You pulled away from him and turned back to the island, setting the knife down as his arms snaked around your waist as he gave love nips up your neck. “Is that for me?”

You nodded as he pulled away from you and stood beside you, looking down at the cake. He picked up a box of candles, and noticed the pile, “Did you really buy a hundred candles?”

“You bet your fucking ass I did.” You smiled at him, “A chance to be this ridiculous only happens once a year and I’m taking it.”

He shook his head at you and kissed you on the lips. He turned his attention to the cake, “You know, I’m not really much for sweets…”

Your face fell, “Steve said it was your favorite.” You tried to explain.

“It was, but all those years with Hydra… they didn’t really feed us much, so I lost a taste for sweets. It’s just too much.” He looked over and saw the disappointment on your face and grabbed your hand.

You looked up at him as he glided his finger across the top of the cake, scooping icing onto his finger. He brought it to his lips and licked the frosting off his fingertip. You smiled as he made a motion to try to please you. He smirked at you, and he offered his finger to you to finish the icing, and you couldn’t resist.

You grabbed his hand in yours and dragged your tongue up the side of his finger slowly. You stared into his eyes as you took his finger into your mouth and sucked down on it, slowly lowering your mouth all the way down to his hand. You saw his eyes darken and a smirk graced his perfect lips.

He grabbed your chin in his metal hand, taking his finger from you; he reached down and scooped out a small pinch of cake, and brought it to your lips. You opened your mouth and curved your tongue around the cake to pull it into your mouth. He crashed his mouth onto yours and thrust his tongue into your mouth.

He moved and pressed you against the island, his thick erection already standing up for you and pressing against your thigh. Your tongue played with his as he moved his hands down and grabbed your hips, pulling them up against him. You felt a familiar longing in your core.

You pulled away from him and gave him a devilish look. He smirked at you as you turned away from him, towards the island, and scooped more icing up with your finger. You made sure he had a good look when you licked it off your fingers with the tip of your tongue. You reached back with your other hand and wrapped your fingers in his hair, pulling his dark locks. You grind your ass against his hardening member and he hisses into your neck.

Suddenly he snatches the knife off the table and runs the blade up your spine, cutting your shirt and bra straight through. He rips them from you and throws them on the floor. You gasp as he shoves the cake pan to the side and throws you down against the island, breasts pressing against the cool tile. He holds you down with his flesh hand as his metal hand hikes your skirt up and rips your panties away from you.

He quickly undoes his pants and pulls out his hard cock, which he smacks against your ass, before lining up and slamming into you. You moan out his name and he plows into you, not giving you time to adjust. He raises his hand up and brings is down hard, smacking your ass with a loud crack.

You press up on your hands to lift yourself up and look at him when he grabs you by the back of the hair and forces you back down. You moan and rotate your hips back against him as he pounds into you mercilessly.

Bucky holds you down by a hand on the back of your head, the other hand he uses to dip into the jar of icing. You gasp as he smears the cold icing against your lower back. He grabs your ass with his iced hand and lowers down and licks the frosting, dragging his tongue slowly up your back, causing you to quiver under him.

He clutched your hip and ass painfully as he drove into you, hitting a sweet spot and causing you to scream. His hand rose up and came down swiftly upon your ass. You moaned his name.

Suddenly the door swung open and you both froze.

Steve stared at the situation in front of him, in mild shock. Bucky smirked at him and you buried your face in your hands, turning red.

“Do you enjoy what you see Steve?” Bucky asked, smirking at Steve. “Do you want to see more?”

Steve raised an eyebrow and looked down at you, he bit his lip.

“Why don’t you take a better look?” You heard your boyfriend asking his roommate, and suddenly his hand was back in your hair and your head was yanked up and you were forced to stare at Steve in complete embarrassment. You could feel Bucky drag the tip of his tongue up your icing covered back to taunt him.

Steve stared down at you, and then his eyes went to Bucky. They seemed to have a mental conversation that you couldn’t hear. Then he was turning to the fridge and yanked open the door.

You couldn’t tell what he was rummaging for, but from the wicked smirk that was spreading across Bucky’s face; you knew it was going to be interesting.

Steve slammed the door and held up a can of whipped cream. “Turn her over.”

Bucky’s smile couldn’t get any wider. “Now you’re thinking, Steve.” He pulled out of you and you were pulled from the tile. Bucky turned you over and slammed your back against the tabletop. Steve was shaking the can and pulled the lid off.

Bucky pressed himself back inside of you again and started thrusting into you steadily. There was a burst of air against your nipples, and cold cream was piled on your breast. First one, then the other. You gasped and your pussy clenched around Bucky’s thick dick. He groaned, “Fuck, doll.”

He leaned down and licked the whip off of your nipple. When he uncovered your bud he sucked it into your mouth at the same time he thrusted into you. You moaned loudly, and Bucky started pounding into you harder.

Bucky grabbed your wrists and kept you pinned down to the table. You looked up at him, but his attention was drawn away from you. You glanced above you, where Steve had taken his stiff member out and was stroking it, while watching your pussy being destroyed by Bucky’s fat cock.

Watching him thrusting into his hand made your body tingle, as your core heated with Bucky’s relentless thrusts. You moaned as Bucky’s head hit the sweet spot deep in your core. You were starting feel like a coil run too tight, your skin became hypersensitive.

“Buck?”

You both looked up at Steve, who nodded over to the boxes on the table. Bucky’s eyes were drawn down to the candles.

“Good idea.” Bucky said and paused his thrusts to grab a box and open it. He pulled out a birthday candle. Steve dug a lighter out of his pocket and handed it to Bucky. You watched the exchange as your chest heaved up and down, trying to catch your breath.

Bucky and Steve kept their eyes on each other as the lighter flicked and the flame met the wick.

You became frustrated at the stupid amount of time it was taking Bucky to move again so you rolled your hips against his. He groaned and pressed his hand into your hip to hold you still.

“Now, doll, it’s not your birthday. You don’t get to call the shots.” He smirked at you, and rotated his hips agonizingly slow. “You’re going to be a good girl, now, aren’t you?”

You nodded slowly, not finding your voice.

“That’s a good girl.” He purred and tilted the candle sideways.

The burning wax dripped down onto your belly and you moaned. You threw your head back as Bucky slowly started pushing in and out of you once more. You watched Steve’s eyes follow the wax dripping from the candle while he jerked himself. You bit your lip and moaned as another hot drip landed on your skin.

A burst of cold hit your skin where it was burned from the wax. Steve had filled the spot up with whipped cream, and Bucky quickly leaned over and lapped it up, leaving a trail of saliva in its wake. It became a pattern. Bucky would drip burning wax onto your skin, Steve would cover it with cold whip cream, and Bucky would lick it off.

The mix of sensations sent your spiraling quickly towards your climax. Bucky could feel your body squirming against him and your wet pussy dying to clench down, he bit his lip and smirked. “Now, doll, you better not think of cumming just yet, I’m not done with you.” He purred in his hot husky voice, He glanced up at his best friend, “Are we Steve?”

You glanced up at Steve, who was looking down at you with dark eyes and wide pupils. “No.” was his frim response.

Bucky thrust his hips forward pushing you further onto the island surface, so your head hung off the edge on the other side. “Be a good girl for me and open that beautiful mouth of yours for Steve.”

Bucky let go of your wrists and you reached above you, hands wrapping around Steve’s thighs. You hesitated, as he looked down at you.

Bucky’s hand came down on your ass. “Doll, I’ve always shared my birthday presents with Steve. You aren’t going to break that are you? You’re okay with it aren’t you? Tell Steve you want his dick in your mouth. Tell him its okay.”

Your body was flushed; the idea of Steve shoving his cock down your throat was exhilarating, even more so that it seemed to get Bucky off. You rolled your hips into Bucky at the same time you begged Steve, “Please let me taste you, Steve.”

They both groaned for you. Steve shifted closer to you, and you hung your head off the edge of the table. Steve placed his tip to your lips and you opened your mouth. He slipped his pre-cum covered dick into your mouth and you sucked on him as Bucky plowed into your vag.

“That’s it doll. You’re doing so good.” Bucky’s voice carried to you. Your nails dug into Steve’s thighs as he thrust into your throat, the angle of your head causing no curves to your mouth, so he was able to continuously bury himself to the hilt.

Soon, the boys were thrusting in and out of you in time. Bucky rotated his hips and thrust slightly upwards, hitting your g-spot, causing you to moan, sending vibrations up Steve’s cock.

Steve groaned and bucked into your mouth harder, his balls swinging forward and hitting your face. Bucky hit your spot again and your moan Set Steve off again. Bucky seemed to be satisfied with himself for finding a way to get you both off at once. One hard thrust from him and you were seeing stars. Your walls clamped down onto Bucky’s hard cock and squirt your pleasure all over him.

You moaned into Steve’s dick, causing him to groan loudly, and his hips started thrusting irregularly.

Bucky tilted his head back and moaned as his dick was soaked in your pussy juices.  He continued to thrust into you, letting you ride out your orgasm.

“Frost her, Steve.” He commanded.

Steve groaned and pulled out of you, shooting his warm salty cum all over your face. He tilted his head back moaning and stroking himself until he was tapped out.

Suddenly Bucky yanked you up and licked from your jaw up to your temple with the tip of his tongue, tasting Steve’s seed; and then smashed his lips onto yours, thrusting his tongue deep inside so you could taste Steve on his lips.

He began thrusting you wildly. His hands grabbed your hips and pulled you flush against him, driving deep into your core over and over. In a matter of seconds you were coming undone all over him again. He moaned as your pussy coated him in your wetness and he finally let himself give way. His warm seed shot inside of you, filling you up. He gave a few more thrusts and gave out.

He leaned his head on you, the two of you panting, covered in sweat, and supporting each other’s weight. Bucky pulled out of you, causing you to whine. He chuckled and kissed you on the lips lovingly.

“Doll, you give the best birthday presents.” He breathed into your ear and nipped at your lobe.

You shivered and blushed at him. He pulled away with a smirk, and then his eyes went to the floor.

“I guess we will be throwing that away.”

You looked down to see that your cake had, at some point, been thrown onto the floor and was a piled mess. It looked kind of how you felt – completely wrecked.

“I guess I won’t make one of those next time.” You smiled, and looked up into Bucky’s eyes. “Next year I’ll have to think of something else to do for you.”

“Better think quick.” Steve’s voice cut over and you both look over at him, fully dressed and heading out of the kitchen. “My birthday is in four months.”

The door swung closed and you looked up at Bucky, blushing madly. He wasn’t looking at you. His eyes were still staring darkly at where Steve had left, and a devil’s smirk was spreading across his face.


End file.
